Seven State Law
The Seven State Law is the official State Law of the state of Seven. It's the Governor's task to write it or appoint somebody to do so. Basic Law The Basic Law is the constitution of Seven, which determines how the state is run politically. Article 1: Preamble # The State of Seven is a indivisible Lovian state, governed in accordance with the Constitution, Seven Basic Law, and federal and state law. # The State of Seven is executively and legislatively governed by the Governor, Deputy Governor, and by the State Council. ##The Governor and Deputy Governor are elected in state elections, as described in the Constitution. ##The State Council is elected concurrently to the Governor and Deputy Governor in State Council Elections. ###The sole instance when council elections may take place at a separate time to gubernatorial elections is if the Governor or Council calls for new elections during the Council's term. ###Regulations governing the election of the Council are prescribed in the Basic Law. # The State of Seven can, in accordance with the Constitution, enact its own laws, collected in the State Law. Article 2: Seven Act # The capital of Seven is Kinley. # Seven is divided for the purposes of administration into eight districts, four urban areas, and two National Parks. ##Districts are large and sparsely populated areas. ##Urban areas are small and densely populated areas. ##National Parks are large and very sparsely populated or unpopulated areas. They are governed jointly by the National Park Service and the state authorities described in Article 1. # The official language of Seven is Lovian English. Russian and Pennsylvanian German have the status of recognized minority languages. Article 3: State Government #The State Council is democratically elected by the people of Seven, and is accountable to and serves only them. ##Residence within the state shall be the criterion upon which voting rights depend. Any citizen of Lovia resident within the borders of the state for a minimum of 30 days shall be entitled to vote or to stand in elections for the state council. #Councillors shall be elected by the D'Hondt method of proportional representation within each district or urban area of Seven. ##The number of councillors representing each urban area or district shall be proportional, as far as possible, to its population, with the sole proviso that each must be represented by at least one councillor. ##The number of councillors elected by each district or urban area shall be calculated by a politically independent Seven Electoral Authority. # State Council elections: ## The State Council has 30 seats. ## The State Council must be elected once or more during each Governor's term. ### State Council elections begin on September 16th. #### Another State Council election may take place when both the Governor and Deputy Governor agree upon reelection. #### State Council Elections last one week, closing on October 14th. ##### The first two weeks are reserved for candidates' nominations. No votes may be cast until October 1st. #### During this period, any citizen who has reached the age of 18 and has official residence in Seven may run for State Councillor. #### During this period, any citizen who has reached the age of 18 and has official residence in Seven may vote for State Councillors. #### Each citizen running must register to a particular district or urban area of Seven. ##### Districts or urban areas will receive representation within the State Council proportional to their population. ###### The proportionality regulation may only be disregarded if it would result in a district or urban area having no seats. Each district or urban area must receive at least one seat. ##### Each citizen that runs for State Council that receives one or more votes is eligible to receive a seat in the State Council. ##### Based on the number of seats that each district or urban area is allocated, the candidate or candidates who received the most votes are the councilors for their district or urban area. ###### In the case of an ex aqueo, the Governor will decide which candidate receives the seat. ##### At the end of this one week period, on November 14th the State Council is officially inaugurated. ##### The State Council's term ends when the new State Council is officially inaugurated. Article 4: State Council Powers # The State Council may amend the Basic Law by a special majority. ## The special majority is defined as more than two thirds of the Council, or at least twenty-one members. ## Changes to the Basic Law are always subject to the acting Governor's approval. # The State Council may amend the State Law or pass any other non-legal motion by a simple majority. ## The simple majority is defined as more than one half of the council, or at least sixteen members. ## Changes to the State Law are subject to the acting Governor's approval. ### The Council may overrule the Governor's veto if it passes a bill by a special majority. Article 5: State Symbols Act # The State of Seven is represented by a series of official state symbols. # The official seal of Seven is: this seal. # The official flag of Seven is: this flag. # The official color of Seven is: blue. # There is no official slogan or nickname. Public Law Article 6: Health Act #All of the citizens and the residents of Seven have the right to have affordable health system and care in Seven. #The health care system of Seven covers the necessary medical care for all of the people and the necessary dental care for minors of 18 years and less. ##Citizens and residents of Seven don't pay any money directly for the medical and dental care. ##Citizens and residents of Lovia don't pay any money directly for the medical and dental care if they have insurance in their state of Lovia. ##Foreign people must pay for the medical and dental care in Seven, but they only have to pay a maximum amount of $1500 when they receive the care. Category:Law Category:Seven